


beautifully forbidden

by CandelaBriefs12



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandelaBriefs12/pseuds/CandelaBriefs12
Summary: my english version of an onshot bra&goten.Goten's thoughts on Bra at a family lunch
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	beautifully forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at fic in English. Please help me if you can comment at the end, if you could understand correctly. enjoy!

She's so beautiful.

I don't know when it happened, at what point I disqualified myself like this but come on, isn't she the most beautiful being on this planet? In the fucking universe, in existence! I clench my fist under the table and take a long breath so I can control my ki, which gets too uneven when I think about her. She's standing in front of me, laughing at some stupid thing my father is saying, as she delicately eats her portion of turkey. She's wearing a nice dark green dress with long sleeves and a high neck, but it's so close to her body that if you stop long enough to look at her you can see her beautiful nipples trying to get out of the tight fabric, she's so hot.

You're a scum, you don't deserve her. She's your sister by heart, a child. You maniac. Trunks, he'll kill you and never forgive you.

Trunks. I look at him out of the corner of my eye, he looks at her just like me, but his thoughts are so different. He emanates protection, tenderness, love.

We have to protect her Goten, she's innocent, she'll fall into the arms of the first idiot who gives her a fucking flower, we know they'll only want to fuck her, we have to keep her away from guys like us.

I'm sorry brother, I'm sorry to think of her like this, of the things I would do to her... of everything you want to take care of her. But I still stay out of it, nobody suspects, not even Vegeta does.

-Goten- Oh holy shit, even her voice is a melody to my ears, I watch her and nod my head to her to proceed with what she wants to say, frankly words don't come out of my mouth because I have her dry. She gives me a beautiful smile and a little chuckle comes out of her lips, lips... so pink and wet... they must taste like strawberries. I withdraw my gaze from her beautiful lips and concentrate on her eyes, those crystalline blue eyes that embroider the unreal...I return to reality for a second and realize that she is asking me for the sauce, with my clumsy movements (inherited from my father obviously) I take the sauce and reach for it, as her beautiful fingers brush against mine.

She is so beautiful... and soft.

Months, I've been fucking only blue-haired and milky-skinned girls for 6 fucking months or as close as you can get, but hell nothing compares to her! Because of my repetitive taste I had to invent Trunks that I have a cliché with Bulma. Yes, Bulma. I'd rather have Trunks think I want to fuck his mother than his beautiful little sister... Don't get me wrong, Bulma is beautiful, but Bra is from another fucking planet, a Saiyin to be exact, the only one left. Come on I know that by inertia we are all attracted to her, at least I accept that. There are countless times I saw my brother Gohan see her ass or those beautiful tits, and believe it or not my father too. But for some reason he knew how to hide much more.

Child, little sister, she's a child. She was playing with dolls and you were masturbating to pornography on the internet.

No woman could look like Bra, none. Some had very dark blue hair, or short or no bangs, straw-colored or greasy. While hers fell gracefully on your shoulders and shone beautifully, and was silky, hell it was, it slipped off your fingers. Her skin... that skin as white as the moon itself, was no match either. Not a pimple, not a stain... it was a white frame of pure perfection and softness, softer than a sheet of the best quality.

You'll never have it... oh but how beautiful it is


End file.
